Innocence
by Amanda Liem
Summary: You couldn't be guilty. Because this innocence girl loves you so much. (Fanfic WINNER's Seung Yoon)


**_Innocence_**

**Hello readers!**

**How long I didn't post here? Hehehe..**

**First, I want to say "Congratulation!" for WINNER from YG Ent. for debut.**

**I make this fanfic special for my boyfriend who love WINNER a lot.**

**However, happy reading for all readers and thanks for support me.**

**Wish you like this short story.**

**Happy reading and don't be plagiator!**

.

.

.

.

**_Innocence_**

_._

_._

Cast :

Kang Seung Yoon (WINNER)

Jung Seul Gi (actress)

All casts isn't mine, but this story is mine.

All is Seulgi's POV

.

.

_Kang Seung Yoon.._

_Bagaimana aku menyebut nama mu?_

_Aku tidak pernah bisa memanggil nama mu secara lengkap._

_Hanya sebuah panggilan sayang sepasang kekasih atau hanya "Yoon" ketika aku sedang malas melakukan hal-hal manis._

_Sekarang pria bermata sipit itu sedang berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan tak berdosanya_

_Ketika dia tersenyum,_

_Entah bagaimana aku dapat merasakan hatinya terluka._

_Entah luka macam apa_

"_Kang Seung Yoon," aku mencoba berucap dengan seulas senyum yang melukai hatiku secara tak kasat mata._

_Can you keep innocence?_

_Jangan lakukan kesalahan yang akan membuatku murka dan tidak memaafkanmu._

_Kau tau jauh tentangku.. tentang apa yang ku miliki._

_Jangan mencoba mencurinya; tidak satu pun._

_Apa kau sadar ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil lengkap nama mu?_

_Kau pasti ingin aku memanggil nama mu kan?_

_Aku akan melakukannya sebagai ucapan terima kasihku tanpa kau minta._

_Karena aku berterima kasih kau sudah berada di sisiku._

_If only you still innocence.._

_Sekali lagi ku katakan, ini hanya jika kau memang tidak bersalah.._

_Aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan jika kau memang tidak bersalah._

_Curi hatiku dan sembunyikan jauh ke dalam hatimu._

_Aku tidak akan keberatan kau mencuri yang satu itu untuk kau simpan._

_Yoon.._

_Aku belajar banyak pada Tuhan melalui dirimu._

_Aku telah berusaha keras untuk waktu yang lama demi mendapatkan seseorang yang kusukai._

_Dia seorang pilot muda kaya raya yang baik hati._

_Waktu yang lama._

_Aku telah berjanji akan membiarkannya 'berkelana' sesuka hatinya sementara aku menunggu._

_Lalu di hari ketika kita bertemu, kau ingat?_

_Kurang dari enam jam dan kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan bertanya maukah aku menjadi kekasihmu._

_Tapi kau tau semua yang ku miliki.._

**_Kau tau 'siapa' aku.._**

_Hanya jika kau tidak bersalah.._

_Aku belajar untuk terbiasa denganmu setelah waktu yang singkat itu._

_Aku belajar untuk menerima seluruh 'nol' mu_

_Dan di sinilah kita sekarang._

_Hanya jika kau tidak bersalah,_

_Kau hanya boleh mendengarkan ini jika kau memang tidak bersalah, Yoon._

_Tuhan membuatku belajar,_

_Bahwa musim panas yang sulit yang telah ku lalui_

_Semua bisa hilang terhapus dalam hujan setengah hari._

_Tuhan yang berkehendak._

_Tuhan yang mempertemukan kita._

_Tuhan yang membuatku melihat diriku sendiri pada dirimu._

_Aku suka ketika semua temanku mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat diriku dalam sosokmu._

_Aku suka ketika semua temanmu merasa nyaman tertawa bersamaku juga._

_Ku mohon katakana kau memang tidak bersalah,_

_Karena aku mulai kecanduan akan kehadiranmu di sisiku,_

_Dan aku tidak tau untuk alasan apa semua perasaan itu._

_Kau hanya traineer._

_Kau 'nol' tapi aku selalu melakukan pembelaan kenapa kau pantas berada di sisiku._

_Kau harus tau itu, Yoon._

_Kau harus mempatrinya dalam-dalam di hati dan pikiranmu._

_Aku tidak pernah menemukan alasan kenapa aku mulai mencintaimu dan entah itu sejak kapan_

_Kau bahkan belum pernah mentraktirku_

_Kau belum pernah membelikan sesuatu untukku_

_Tapi nyatanya jemariku mencari keberadaan jemarimu ketika kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu walau hanya untuk sekedar membuka pesan masuk di ponselmu._

_Nyatanya aku selalu mencari lenganmu untuk ku peluk lalu bersandar pada bahumu_

_Nyatanya aku mengelus pipimu ketika kau menyandarkan kepalamu pada kepalaku dari belakang._

_Kau tidak boleh bersalah, Yoon._

_Atau kau akan sangat berdosa padaku._

_You should be innocence._

_Because I love you.._

_This innocence girl was so painful_

_She always hurt by love_

_She always killed by love_

_And now she believe in you_

_So you should be innocence_

_She will die if you hurt her once more time.._

_Because she loves you.._

**-The END-**


End file.
